Sheet metal is provided as a template to create a finished product. After various metal transformation techniques are performed on the sheet metal, the sheet metal may be converted to the finished product. The sheet metal manipulation may encompass different techniques, such as thinning, bending, cutting, and the like. The manipulated sheet metal may be sourced for various products, such as a body of a vehicle.
Producers of the various products that employ sheet metal often use computer aided design (CAD) programs to aid in the design and simulation of the products. A designer may enter parameters associated with the end product in the CAD program. Accordingly, the CAD program may run various simulations based on the intended design. The simulations may be employed to test performance, compatibility, and failure associated with different modifications.
As sheet metal is manipulated, various cracks may form. Thus, different tests may be performed to identify whether a specific variation or process leads to cracks. In performing these simulations, several issues may arise. In some cases, the simulations may not be accurate enough. Thus, the simulations may not adequately detect whether a crack or some other deleterious issue may arise.
In other cases, the simulations may over-predict an error. Accordingly, the simulation may indicate falsely that a certain manipulation, or combination of manipulations may lead to a crack. In these cases, manipulations that may be beneficial to the transformation of the part may not be pursued due to false information indicated via the simulation.